MobArena
Mob Arena has been removed from the server MobArena is a Craftbukkit plugin that allows players to battle against multiple waves of mobs in a designated area. Minevival currently has four MobArena's: *Ruins (Main Server) *Colosseum (Main Server) *Eiffel (Pvp Server) *Throneroom (Pvp Server) Playing MobArena Once you've joined the arena, you will be spawned in a room where you can choose a class. Every class has different armor and weapon combinations. You can pick your class by clicking one of the class signs on the wall. After that you must click the iron block on the other side of the room, if you are playing with others they will get a message that you're ready, and when everyone is ready the match automatically starts. Once the match has started you will get different waves of mobs. These waves can differ per match. For example: Wave #3 is usually a "Special" wave, this can mean it spawns a few wolves, but it could also spawn a couple of blazes, therefore the difficulty of the waves can also differ. You can also spectate the participants inside the building of the MobArena. There are different floors so you can see the participants from different angles and distances. If you die you will also be respawned into the spectaters area. Commands */ma j (arena) - Join an Arena. */ma leave - Leave the MobArena. */ma spec (arena) - Spectate an Arena */ma help - Display help for MobArena */ma arenas - List all available Arenas. */ma notready (arena) - Display all players who haven't flagged themselves yet as ready. Classes *''After round 20 these kits get an upgrade.'' 'Guest+ Classes' Archer *Contains: Leather cap (unb. 1, prot 1), stone sword, Bow (pow. 2, unb. 3), some potions and 4 stacks arrows. *Special Ability: Volley Support *Contains: Leather tunic, leather pants, golden shoes (unb. 3, prot. 1, featherf. 4), iron sword, stick (knockback 1) and some potions. *Special Ability: Wall Medic ''' *Contains: Golden helmet (unb. 3, prot. 2), leather armor, shears (fireas. 1, sharp. 2), 5 golden apples, 30 splash potions of health and some other potions. *Special Ability: Heal Target '''Knight *Contains: Iron Helmet, leather armor, iron sword (Sharp. 1), some potions, glowstone dust. *Special Ability: Force Pulse Tank *Contains: Leather Cap, iron armor, stone sword, some potions and a magma cream. *Special Ability: Fire Thorns 'Veteran+ Classes' Assassin *Contains: Chainmail armor, no helmet, iron sword (Smite 1, unb. 3, sharp 2, bane. 3), some potions and a feather. *Special Ability: Leap Paladin *Contains: Iron Chestplate (prot 3, unb. 3), iron sword (smite 1), some potions and a golden nugget. *Special Ability: Pray Spearman *Contains: Leather tunic (prot. 1), leather pants, iron boots, arrow (sharp. 3), golden apple and some potions. *Special Ability: Spear Throw Lumberjack *Contains: Leather cap (prot. 1), diamond axe, some potions and a sugar. *Special Ability: Haste Blacksmith *Contains: Leather armor, iron sword, some potions and a gunpowder. *Special Ability: Angry Smith 'Vivalist+ Classes' Warlock *Contains: *Special Ability: Life Drain Shaman *Contains: *Special Ability: Water Bending Bonecrusher *Contains: *Special Ability: Freeze Berserker *Contains: *Special Ability: Thunder Fist 'Donator+ Classes' Immortal *Contains: Obsidian block helmet, diamond chestplate (prot. 1), iron leggings and boots, stone sword, god apple, some potions and a diamond chestplate. *Special Ability: Immortality Sniper *Contains: Bow (infi. 1, smite 2, flame 1, power 3), god apple and 3 strength potions. *Special Ability: Godlike Shot Elite *Contains: Diamond sword (smite 2, sharp. 2, knockback 2, bane. 5, looting 3, fire aspect 2), a god apple, two strength potions and a ghast tear. *Special Ability: God Armor Pyro *Contains: Iron armor, no helmet, golden sword (fire aspect 1), 7 potions of fire res., some more potions and blaze powder. *Special Ability: Fire Nova Ninja *Contains: Chain armor, no helmet, iron sword (smite 1, unb. 3, sharp 1, bane. 3), some potions and a nether star, *Special Ability: Shadow Step Arenas Ruins Colosseum Eiffel Category:Main Server Category:Pvp Server